modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SawBucks
'' [[User:SawBucks| Talk '' '''To leave me a message, click the "Leave Message" tab at the top of the page. I will get back to you on your discussion page instead of replying here. Uploads I see you found the logo already. The favicon is at , see --Uberfuzzy 12:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) re:logo... File:Wiki.png SysOp Thanks for the comment, I'll take the SysOp position. I love the show and will continue to help and update this wiki. This seasons almost over but the new season starts in September :) Ehpacha 03:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:Next It don't bother me, but if you want it removed that's fine. If we don't have it on the main page a previous and next episode template would be good. Ehpacha 08:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hi SawBucks, I'm Kacie from the Wikia Content Team. You're doing such a great job with this wiki! Thanks for all your hard work. I wanted to let you know that we're going to be helping out a little in here to streamline your mainpage and build out content, if that's ok with you - we have some ideas to help bring more traffic to the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Keep up the great work. Cheers -- Kacie (talk) 00:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig Haha yea that was the first sig I've made, It looked like it was working but I guess just to my view. Thanks for the info..Is it working right now? 01:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for the messages. I'd edit here more often, but there's not that many active people..But besides that I will get around to adding more to the episode pages and stuff..characters I've missed and stuff. I just need to buy the Season 1 DVD. The background's easier to change now also, but I don't think it needs too much changing. 09:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Hey, I wanted to know if you'd mind if I activated some like achievements or anything. Or should I still be asking you these questions, because I know you don't edit here that often. I just want your thoughts on it because I have no idea how to make this wiki at least get a few editors besides me and a few random ones every now and then. P.S. Do you mind making me bureaucrat so I could create other admins if people start editing here? 14:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't respond in a week or so, I'm gonna assume it's because you might not edit that much on wikis anymore. Just let me know what you think whenever you see this. 07:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright thanks, I'm a bureaucrat on another wiki, but I know I don't have that many edits on here because I had kinda given up on it..But I want to at least try to get some of the episode pages looking better and more content. I just wasn't sure if you still edited on wikis. Yea I know about the newer features, I'll delete the comments. 03:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC)